poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Xerneas Vs. Yveltal/The Crisis Is Over
This is the scene where Xerneas Battles Yveltal, Then Xerneas calms Yveltal down, And Ending the Crisis in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. Goofy: (In Pops' voice) Guys! Sora: '''(In Mordecai's voice) What, what is it? '''Agumon: Uh oh. (Yveltal roars) Yveltal: And Now for the sentence, You Will All Die Forever! Sonic: Uh, oh?! Dialga: '''Ash, Emerl, Everyone, NO! '''Krader: '''We're All Goners! '''The Chief: Me too, We're Soon be All goners As Well! Takato Matsuki: Everyone! Watch out! Henry Wong: Get out of there! (Yveltal roars and ready to fire Oblivion Wing, And Fires At Ash, Emerl, Remaining Team Robot's Allies, The 9 Mixels and Company) Rainbow Dash: It's firing Oblivion Wing at us! Fluttershy: Not good! (Screaming) Rarity: I'm Too Beautiful to Turned To Stone! Spike the Dragon: (In Timon's voice) This is it! Goodbye cruel world! Shuff: We're Done Forever! Sora Takenouchi: It's Been nice Knowing ya Since Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction! Biyomon: This is the end! (Tai & Kari embraced each other along with Matt and T.K.) Tai Kamiya: I love you Kari! Kari Kamiya: I love you too Tai! Matt Ishida: T.K.! T.K. Takaishi: Matt! (The Oblivion wing gets closer and closer to our heroes in slow motion) Rika Nonaka: '''EMERL!!!!! '''Keswick: We're Finished! Kraw: '''This is it, It's the end of the Mixels! '''Ami & Yumi: (Embrace each other in fear) And not to mention Team Robot! Sonic: See ya! Thomas the Tank Engine: It's Been nice knowing ya! Magnifo: '''I guess the Show is over for ya! '''Emerl: SOMEBODY HELP US!!!!!! (Suddenly Xerneas uses Aurora Beam on Oblivion Wing thus Saving Ash, Emerl, Remaining Team Robot's Allies, The 9 Mixels and Company From their near death) Yveltal: What?! Tails: What? Sonic: What happened? Dudley Puppy: That's an ice type move! Agumon: I knew that was Xerneas. J.P. Shibayama: Where did that Aurora Beam come from?! Shuff: We're Still Alive! Terriermon: Look Over There! Gobba: '''Could it Be? '''Kraw: '''Is that a Legendary Pokemon That can give life? '''Tai Kamiya: It's Them! (Everyone look to see revealing to be Xerneas) Ash Ketchum: It's Xerneas! Magnifo: '''The Magical one! '''Takato Matsuki: I knew it, it saved us! Rika Nonaka: '''That was Close! '''Vulk: Xerneas Has rescued us! Teslo: It is Xerneas! Jorge the Iguana: Right on time! Kari Kamiya: Xerneas spotted us! Tai Kamiya: Alright Xerneas! Now stop that Pokémon! Keswick: The Fairy type Pokémon of Life, Xerneas. Flain: The Legendary who? Krader: The Legendary Pokémon of life, Xerneas. Flain: '''Now i get it. '''Lunk: Xerneas, You made it in time. Olaf: You can do it Xerneas! Dialga: Xerneas. Palkia: Finally. Kyogre: '''Xerneas has finally Arrived. '''Groudon: '''Xerneas, Go for it. '''Reshiram: '''I believe in you. '''Zekrom: '''Xerneas, Try to win. '''Yveltal: Go Away! (Yveltal fires shadow ball at Xerneas, But Xerneas Uses Aurora beam again on Shadow Ball) Yveltal: Huh? This Can't Be! Reshiram: It is, Xerneas have to calm Yveltal using Fairy Aura. Palkia: '''Look Xerneas is battling Yveltal, but it using Fairy Aura to Communicate Yveltal. '''Dialga: '''It using Fairy Aura now at Yveltal! (Xerneas Uses Fairy aura to Communicate Yveltal, Then later after communicating the fairy aura at Yveltal And Successfully Removes Yveltal's Dark Aura, It's Eyes Turned Purple into Blue and Roaring) '''Yveltal: I'm Sorry, I Promise. (The whole lake and the waterfall returned to their normal self) Yveltal: It's Over, no more rampage. (Yveltal Flies off peacefully) Arceus: Well done Xerneas. Dialga: It's finally over. Palkia: '''The Rampage has Ended. '''Kyurem: '''Yveltal is finally Calm. '''Rayquaza: Xerneas, You did it. Groudon: You'll Calm Yveltal. Spike the Dragon: Thank gosh, that's over. Bonnie: Yveltal's gone... Xion: For now. Dudley Puppy: Yveltal has finally been calm and fly peacefully. Mimi Tachikawa: Finally, That's over. Knuckles: That was tough! Clemont: We're safe now! Teslo: So did we! Gobba: '''Me too! '''Kraw: '''That's was too close! '''Elsa: Kraw, You're too close. Aqua: (In Rika Nonaka's voice) It's finally over. We did it! Gmerl: (In Mordecai's voice) Well I'm glad this is finally over. Sora: That was a really hard tough battle against Yveltal, but lucky Xerneas came and saved us all. Lunk: Well that was easy enough. Zoe Orimoto: Yeah, that was a easy battle. Rika Nonaka: '''That was amazing. '''Gmerl: That was pretty cool. Tai Kamiya: It's good to see you again! Agumon: Me too! Emerl: Hey Takato, Takuya and everyone else. How come you guys came, that we thought you're on vacation. Takuya Kanbara: Arceus, Came and tell us the whole story and send us to help you guys out. Takato Matsuki: And then here we are. To help you guys out to fight Yveltal. Henry Wong: Yes, and we we're able to battle as well. Emerl: Oh cool! Gmerl: Thanks for helping us. The DigiDestined & Their Digimon: You're welcome. Diancie: We're very grateful to you. Zoe Orimoto: Aww. And who's this little Pokémon it's so cute. Arceus: That's Diancie. Takato Matsuki: It's nice to meet you. '''Diancie: '''You too. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes